


A Hand-held Curse

by PalkiaNightfire



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Awkward Romance, Comfort, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I would just like to point out that I am a lesbian and a virgin, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Romantic Fluff, So if something is wrong, Teen Romance, forgive me lol, so like..., thank goodness am i right, this is finally updated, this is on tumblr and fanfiction dot net also btw, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalkiaNightfire/pseuds/PalkiaNightfire
Summary: C.A Cupid tried doing a confidence spell on Raven, but instead, she was magically and physically attached to her secret girlfriend.





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> (This is just a dumb but cute idea that’s been floating around in my head, and also practice in case I want to write something bigger with these two. Plus I really really really wanna add something to the fandom ^^) 
> 
> (this fic is also on three of my tumblr blogs, my main PalkiaNightfire, and on Fanfiction dot net. )

No, it wasn’t. It’s not True Hearts Day yet. Just another random Wednesday afternoon, and Raven was having a miserable and grumpy one at that.

“Oh relax Raven, it’ll be fine! All you have to do is go up to him, and tell him no. You’re not available and you’d like him to leave you alone.” said Apple calmly, as if it were just that easy.

“It’s not that easy, Apple!” exclaimed Raven, as she threw yet another bouquet of flowers out their two-fairytale-story window, making that 6 this month. “I can’t say I’m not available, because then he’ll ask who to. And I can’t drag anyone else into this. Maddie might agree to be my fake girlfriend, but then I’ll feel bad cause I don’t want to fake anything with anybody else. I just want to be with you.” As she finished speaking, she whined and came to hug Apple from behind, as Apple stood at her dresser, looking at her mini-mirror while playing with her hair and makeup again, and gave a little gasp as cold, plum colored lips brushed her neck so gently, while arms wrapped around her torso and brought her in close.

When they were alone, absolutely alone, Raven Queen couldn’t keep her hands off her wonderlandiful and spelltastic secret girlfriend, none other than the magnificent Apple White. And Apple White loved it.

Softly cooing while Raven snuggled her and kissed every little spot she could while in that position, and finally after an hour, Apple put her makeup down, carefully turned around in Raven’s strong arms, and because they were so much closer to each other than they normally were, Apple gave a secret and mischievous smile as she pulled down the neckline of Raven’s shirt, and placed a chaste and loving kiss on Raven’s collarbone, pressing her lips down, so her lipstick left a glorious mark on the pale-white skin. Marking her territory, and Raven loved it. 

“Well, someone’s feeling brave.” Raven teased, only tightening her arms as she rested her head on Apple’s shoulder.

“Yes, and you should be feeling the same, telling Dexter to stop bringing you flowers and love notes! You have to make him leave you alone!” Apple pouted, but a smile soon returned when Raven kissed her lips ever so softly, but enough that passion was felt.

Then there was a knock at the door.

“Ugh!” Raven groaned, pulling away despite how warm and comfortable she felt there, and Apple just giggled while turning back around to re-apply her lipstick for the third time that morning, and there was none other than Cupid at the door.

“Raven! Good afternoon! Maddie sent me over, saying you needed some magic help with boy troubles?”

“Hah!” yelled Apple, making Raven laugh and Cupid giggle despite her confusion.

Raven rolled her eyes, inviting Cupid in to sit on her bed which was on the right side of the room, if your back was to the door. Cupid came in and sat, smiling a little awkwardly, she was just utterly confused. Don’t worry, she knew of their secret relationship. Angel of Love after all. 

“So what exactly do you need help with, Raven? I hope you’re not going to ask me to spell a boy for you so you can make an excuse to slink away with Miss White over here.”

Raven rolled her eyes, then linked them with Apple’s through her little mirror, they made kissy faces at each other lovingly, before Raven sat next to Cupid.

“I need some… confidence magic. I heard you can do that?”

“Mainly around the heart, Raven. If it isn’t love, it isn’t me.”

“It is about the heart. I need Dexter to… unlove me.”

Cupid froze, her eyes surprised and a little hurt, mainly because of her own relationship regarding the less dashing Charming Prince. Raven just had to explain a little more.

“Cupid, don’t be upset with me for saying this, he’s great and all, but I will never love Dexter the way he loves me. I love Apple, no one else. He’s a good friend. Nothing more. And I just… I need the confidence to put him away permanently.” 

By this time, Apple had finished her lipstick, and came to sit next to the other two, snuggling up to Raven’s side and holding her hand lovingly, stroking her dark girlfriend’s hand with her thumb, and nuzzling her shoulder with her lightly powdered cheek. “I’ve told her she can do it, but she refuses to say anything without help. I’m not really ready for the entire school to know about us, but it pains us both that he just won’t quit. And since you’re one of few others with magic, she wouldn’t talk to anyone else. She was just about to see you actually.” Apple explained, and smiled a little more when Raven lifted their entwined hands to kiss Apple’s knuckles, Cupid literally grabbed at her chest at how perfectly cute these two princesses were. Taking a moment, Cupid stood up with a determined look on her face.

“Alright. I’ll try. This isn’t my expert field, so forgive me if nothing happens.” Cupid stood up, and as if by magic, Cupid pulled her bow from her back and between her seraph wings, and then an arrow from her hidden quiver, and she aimed it right at Raven’s heart, and she made herself and the arrow and her eyes glow a heavenly yellow, adding more magical quality to the arrowhead then there already was. Apple made a very uncomfortable face, staring at the arrow, and then Raven, and then the arrow again. Being hit with an arrow… did it hurt? She wouldn’t know because she’d never been hit by one before. Hehehe. Lucky her.

As Cupid pulled back the string, Raven widened her eyes and raised her arms, she had to know the truth. The truth about those arrows. “How do those arrows work, Cupid? When you shoot them at people.” 

Cupid lowered her arrow, grinning ear to ear. She was really happy that someone actually cared/wanted to know how she and her work worked/wanted to have a conversation alongside asking her for a favor. It was nice for people to want to talk a little. 

“Well, the magic has a limit on the arrow. The entire arrowhead doesn’t go into a person, mainly the first half, and with the magic I have, my arrow phases into where and who I hit, it doesn’t hurt, and depending on how strong the magic, the arrow can be used again as I pluck it from whom I’ve shot at, or the magic consumes the arrow, and it disappears on contact.” Aiming her arrow once again, she grinned and started to glow once more. “Make sense?”

Raven nodded, squeezing Apple’s hand from her nervousness still. Here we go, untested confidence and love magic on a dark magically unstable goth princess.

“3… 2… 1… pew!”

The arrow flew, and Raven gave a little gasp as the arrow found it’s mark, and Apple squeezed Raven’s hand back, gasping after Raven did merely in surprise. “Raven? Are you okay? Does it hurt?” 

Raven stared at the carpet as the arrow stuck out of her chest, and she blinked before taking a deep breath as the magic entered her. “I’m okay. It’s just… weird.”

Cupid stepped forward, taking the arrow from Raven and putting it back into her quiver, and both Apple and Cupid stared at Raven, not sure what to do or say.

Suddenly, Raven took a deep breath, turned to Apple and stared her dead in the eye. “I have a lot of depression and anxiety that everybody doesn’t know about, when I don’t sleep with you at night it’s because I’m shutting myself off from the world and you, keeping myself to my horrible thoughts, I say I want to be alone but I want nothing more than to be with you and be in your arms and be by your side, and I’m telling you this now because I know you’ll still love me if not more.”

Apple literally had her mouth drop, Cupid was also wide-eyed and surprised but she had her mouth closed, and even jokingly tried to close Apple’s mouth.

“So much confidence…” Apple whispered in awe and shock. It was beautiful, and confident. But then of course, something hit her in the back of her mind. There was always something wrong when magic was used without complete knowledge. So what was the side effect to Raven?

“…Apple? I know you love me, but you can let go of my hand now.”

“I-I can’t..”

“What do you mean you can’t?”

Apple and Raven were suddenly tugging on their arms, trying to separate themselves from each other. They loved each other, but they needed space sometimes right? 

“…Cupid… you know how your magic sometimes gets people to act like magnets, and hug the hex out of each other?”

“….Yes?” 

Raven held up their hands up, giving a pout. “I think your magic attracted our hands together. We can’t pull them apart!” Raven visibly struggled, even lifting a finger before it silently slapped its way back onto the latched mess. Huh.

“W-well, now you can be confident about your relationship in public?” Cupid suggested, already making an awkward smiling face while scrunching her head into her shoulders. You know the look.

Raven groaned, using her other hand to rub her face. Maybe this was a good thing? They’d be much closer as friends, they already hold hands in stuff in public, and-

“Crap! Apple, our classes!” Raven squawked, looking rather frantic now. “You have Damsel-in-distressing and I have Home Evil-nomics at the same time. And you have never missed a class unless it was absolutely necessary.”

Apple looked rather perturbed, thinking about that too.

“Maybe if we tell people about the magic?” She suggested, shrugging. It wouldn’t hurt, and it might ease them out of some of the trouble if not all. But then the confidence magic kicked in.

“No!” Raven yelled, standing up and jerking Apple up with her. “We should tell everyone about us, it’s time to come clean. I don’t want to hide my love for you any longer. If they love us, they’ll support us!” Raven boasted, puffing out her chest a little at her prideful confidence. Apple just looked at Cupid with a look that read “you did this.” In which Cupid awkwardly giggled, and started backing out of the room.

Wait hey!” Apple whined, reaching her free hand out. “Don’t leave us here like this!”

“Sorry,” Cupid shrugged, opening the door from behind. “My magic doesn’t go away for hours, there’s nothing I can do until then.”

“How long!” Apple yelled, but Cupid was already gone.

Hours, huh?

“Raven, please stop kissing me! This is serious!”

After that crazy fiasco, Apple had awkwardly called Maddie with one hand, because if anyone knew how to deal with Raven, other than herself, it was the Mad Hatter-ess. Thankfully Maddie came right away, and Apple explained the situation, while Raven was being a very confident bird-brain.

“So after you sent Cupid, very funny by the way, she shot the arrow with confidence magic, our hands are glued together, and Raven has a little too much confidence. I love her but this is nuts!”

Raven stood on her bed suddenly, and again, Apple was pulled with her.

“Have some confidence! The whole world should know the truth! I believe that everyone will support us, I-” 

With a quick movement, Maddie had sat both the girls down, and had duct taped Raven’s mouth shut, and given her an empty tea cup to hold onto. Check and mate. In which Raven pouted and shut up, making Apple giggle and kiss her girlfriend’s grumpy eyebrows. 

“This is only temporary Raven. I’m not really ready to come out just yet, okay? I’m sure our friends will all support us too, but then there are the headmasters, mostly Milton, and then our parents, and the teachers, and…” She took a deep breath, before staring Raven in her beautiful purple eyes.

“Please. Have confidence in me.” 

Raven nodded, and wiggled her mouth, wanting the duct tape to be taken off, and Apple carefully removed it with her right hand, and then kissed the pain away from Raven’s lips and cheeks. 

“So… Maddie… Do you have any idea on how to keep this under wraps? Raven might not be able to help herself if a situation comes up, and… and if Dexter comes around to see Raven, she might blurt out about us, and… this is all so complicated!” 

Madde sat at Raven’s desk, already drinking tea, then took a minute to think. “I suggest that you two first deal with your Dexter problem. Tell him the truth, and have confidence he won’t spread the news. Then go to the teachers and explain the misunderstanding. Magic sure is mad in this school, they should understand. Then… have a cup of tea!” She squealed, then looked at her wrist. 

“Well, would you look at the time. I’m afraid I have to go. Good luck you two, text me later on what happened!”

Just like that, they were alone again to deal with their thoughts.

“Hey Apple?”

“Yes Raven?” 

“Are you mad at me?”

Apple turned and looked at a sniffly Raven who looked ready to puppy-face her way to tears. She quickly cupped Raven’s cheek, bringing their foreheads together.

“I could never be mad at you. It was a simple mistake. We just have to work through this. It’ll be fine. Trust me. We can do this. It’s okay.” 

Raven nodded, moving closer so they could awkwardly hug, before the settled down on Raven’s bed, lying next to each other, hands in between and underneath them, and Raven’s head and hair being stroked by Apple’s fingers while she rested herself upon Apple’s chest.

They had a lot to do the next day. It’d be a challenge. But they always got through challenges together. It’d be okay! Because nothing can destroy Rapple.

“…Apple?”

“Yes Raven?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

 


	2. Possibly time for a change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Apple have to survive a day with their hands glued, Raven tells off Dexter, Blondie gets everything on video, Apple loses hold on the situation and has resting surprise face the whole time while she tries to get back in control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This fic is super gay and also kinda really NSFW but don’t worry I put warnings before the “good” stuff so uh… yeah! Hope you enjoy it!)

The next day after. Raven groaned as soon as her eyes opened. She unfortunately knew was today was. The day she had to make Apple suffer.

The last thing she remembered was the Cupid’s magic, Maddie’s madness, and then they went to bed in their regular dresses all cuddled up in Raven’s big bed. A little uncomfortable, the clothes, not the cuddling, but unfortunately for them, it’d only get worse.

Apple was a morning person, Raven was not. So when Apple rose to life, yawning like an angel, scratching the back of her neck, sitting up and beginning to sing her morning song, then getting out of bed to start the day, she let out a shrill cry of surprise when she was yanked suddenly from her attempt of getting started, and landed with a hard thump on the floor.

It took her a minute to get back to earth, then she looked back at the source of the surprise. Raven’s beautiful sleeping face, her arm outstretched, somehow she was still asleep despite the hard yank her arm had just taken, and then, their hands entwined together, even giving off a little pink and yellow glow thanks to little old Cupid. It was very faint, but if you looked close and hard enough, you’d just barely see the magic aura. Apple had to start the day just a little late. No biggie. She’d had worse days before! Plus this meant a little more time with her beloved sweetheart. It’d be okay.

Giving a little yawn, she sat back down on Raven’s bed, taking a minute to think. On a regular day, she’d take her daily morning shower, brush her teeth, wash her face, then pick an outfit while her bird friends helped her with her hair, then make-up, then maybe 10 minutes of fableous self-inspection in her big fancy mirror, that Raven kindly replaced (after she broke the first one.)

But now? She couldn’t exactly have a shower… she wasn’t ready to have Raven see her naked, let alone shower with her, and if Raven stood outside the shower that’d be awkward… she couldn’t go without her morning shower! Maybe she could get away with awkward over embarrassed. Raven liked having a shower after her too… this would be really complicated.

Thankfully this Thursday, the school’s classes were down for a study day. Meaning that the day was free and everyone could do as they wanted and rarely anyone would be studying. But that also meant that Raven and Apple could be together all day, even if their hands weren’t bound. So they had some extra time to get ready that day. Goodness did Raven look so cute while she slept. Thank you past Apple for making this a thing and then sending an alert to yourself in the future. They were set to go.

“Mmm..” Raven moaned, stretching her one arm up freely, while trying to stretch the other but having difficulty. By the time Raven usually woke up, Apple was already working on her hair. But she had to wait for Raven, not that that was too much of a problem.

“Morning sleepyhead. Ready to start the day?” Apple chimed softly, wanting to not make a grouchy bird of her still sleepy girlfriend.

“Mm.. morning Apple.” the sleepy bird crowed, rubbing her eyes awkwardly before sitting up on her wall of pillows, getting comfy while waking herself up. Apple moved closer, snuggling into her side, while kissing her cheek and nuzzling Raven’s neck and collarbone with her own cheek. Raven was smiling as big as Kitty Cheshire at all the warm and fuzzy attention.

“Are you already ready to go?” Raven cooed, nuzzling Apple’s head with her own.

“No silly, our hands are still locked. I would have had to drag you with me, and you aren’t exactly light.” Apple teased, earning a light bop from Raven’s left hand.

“You haven’t started your morning routine? Don’t we have classes today?” Thank you past Apple. Thank you for this study day. 

“Nope! I thought we did, but Maddie and I got together last week and set today as a study day. We can take as much time as we need.” As sultry as she’d meant it, she really meant that they could have the whole day to themselves, but sadly enough, they had to get out and about for both of them had plans. And that included a shower. For both of them.

“So… how are we doing this? Are we going to shower together?” Raven asked, already feeling a blush rising to her very pale cheeks.

“No. I’ll shower first, you stand outside the stall, do what you do, and then we’ll switch.” 

Raven had to think about how this would work, and then she blushed harder, shaking her head furiously. “Hold on. I’m on your left. Which means that I have the free left hand. You can shower fine with your right hand, but when it’s my time to shower, we’ll both be backwards. How will you brush your teeth and do your makeup?”

Apple smiled warmly, kissing her cheek again, but lingered for a moment. “I have my little bird friends, they can help me with my hair, as for makeup, I can wait till I sit at my desk.”

“Wait, how about I shower first, I’ll take a quicker shower, you brush your teeth and wash your face, then when I get out, I can do my hair and other stuff while you shower, and then I’ll be done and I can relax while you finish up?” Raven was right, she had a better plan. Such a smart little Raven!

“Great idea! You’re so smart! Alright. Great.” With that out of the way, they both rose and stretched their backs, moving to the big bathroom they shared. Raven put a towel on the counter, removed her jewelry that had imprinted her thanks to the weird sleep they had, and began to undo her dress, before looking at Apple who was staring right at her.

“Oh! Sorry. Right. Sorry.” Apple blushed hard and looked away, starting to set up her toothbrush while she sang a few notes for some birds who flew in, and took hold of a tiny mirror in front of Apple so she could brush her teeth, and Raven stripped down and turned on the shower, sighing in delight at the warmth that enveloped her, along with the water, and she couldn’t help but think that one day, she’d be able to share this with Apple. 

Closing her eyes in the stream as it pounded against the back of her neck and ran down her spine pleasantly, she let the water consume her, and she began washing her hair instantly, and when she rinsed her hair out, and she smirked with her eyes closed, tilting her head to the ceiling. She knew what was going on outside the shower, even if the other thought she was being totally sneaky.

Apple had finished brushing her teeth, and had turned around weirdly and had birds hold a bucket so she could spit, and when she was done, she had curiously and very silently moved the shower curtain an inch, peeking at Raven’s gorgeous body in the shower. She couldn’t help herself! Raven was absolutely stunning.

(WARNING!!! I might get a little NSFW after this)

Looking at Raven’s magnificent figure, Apple’s eyes drank up the sigh of her secret girlfriend, trying to study and memorize every spelltastic milometer. From the head she already loved, cute ears, pretty nose, slim neck, strong shoulders, her beautiful hair, and then Apple’s eyes slowly went lower, and her heart raced faster than it already was.

Raven’s collarbone, and her arms that looked thin but were so strong when they needed to be. Then, Raven’s large luscious breasts, as pale as her face but just as beautiful. Her small and pink perky nipples, they looked so cute. Oh how she might like to touch them, feel them. Then, her smooth stomach, and-

Before she had the chance to look further, Raven was looking right at her, and Apple squeaked and felt her heart jump out of her chest. Uh-oh. She was caught!

“If you wanted to look, you could have asked.” Raven purred, unable to hold back small laughter from Apple’s cheeky peeking. 

Apple couldn’t help but have her face turn the same color as her namesake. Goodness. How shameful! “I-I-I…” Apple was speechless, caught in the act! Her eyes were wide and her mouth dropped, and she thought she’d officially died and gone to heaven when a sopping wet finger stroked under her chin, pushing her mouth closed, and soft warm lips pushed against hers, making her quietly moan with bliss, and the perfect and pretty princess even ignored her bangs getting a little frizzy because of the steam of the shower. She almost stepped into that shower too because of that amazing kiss, until a wet hand pushed at her chest, making her elevated foot step down from the tub’s edge.

That was a major Oops. Oh my godmother.

Once Raven had finished her shower, and Apple had brushed her teeth and washed her face (with freezing cold water), they switched places. Raven had a towel on tight while she did her own thing and dried herself with difficulty, since she wasn’t left-handed, and Apple showered in pleasantly warm water, clearing her thoughts, and relaxing herself in the stream. Raven just chuckled when she heard Apple sigh. She wasn’t about to peek, she was too amused at the earlier events. Apple was so… cute. Yep. She was cute.

Apple finished her long shower, and Raven managed to somehow put her regular daily dress on, probably a new one since they had like an endless amount of the same dress, and she was just putting her accessories on in the foggy mirror.

“How did you get dressed?” Apple asked in surprise, once she’d gotten her towel fastened around herself.

“I used my magic, mostly. It was super difficult to get dressed but hey, that’s what magic is for.” Raven teased, and used magic to carry all their stuff back out to the big bedroom area. 

Once they got out of the bathroom, Raven pulled up a chair next to Apple at her dresser, while she used her magic to brush her hair, put makeup on. There wasn’t much she could do with her left hand, so she did the left side of her face while the magic did the right. It was well done by the time she finished, and she looked positively spelltastic. Now she just had to wait for Apple.

Apple on the other hand, was drying herself off facing away from Raven and facing her own bed, and then quickly put her underwear on, then wiggled into her dress,and when she was all set, she sat down next to Raven and began doing her own hair and makeup. What a pleasant morning! It wasn’t even 10 yet.

“So… are we gonna talk about what happened in there?” Raven asked, half smirking, half frowning in the mirror as she watched Apple’s beautiful eyes.

“What ever do you mean?” Apple replied, kind of playing innocent while her cheeks began to tinge. 

“You know, how you peeked at me in the shower, and then almost tried getting into the shower with me, while your clothes were on? We have to talk about this.”

“No we don’t!” She chirped, and felt her face get redder.

“Apple..” Raven turned to face her, but Apple continued with her makeup, rather more focused on it now.

“Apple, we’ve been dating a few weeks now, and we’ve known each other for months. I know that you and I both want to wait until the time is right for us to… yknow…” Raven paused to attempt to make lewd hand gestures, while laughing a little, and Apple was as red as her namesake, pausing her makeup to gasp as if offended, before puffing out her cheeks in embarrassment and continuing. “But… we both have… urges sometimes, and… it’s okay if you want to look at me naked, Apple. I know it might be a little embarrassing but it’s totally okay. We don’t have to do it right now, obviously, but I want you to know that I’m not mad or upset with you. Kind of amused actually. We don’t have to get naked just for sex. Whatever you want, I’m okay with. I’d wait an eternity if it meant being with you in the end.” 

By this time, Raven had that look in her eyes, that True Love look, that pure love, eyes soft and half-closed and mushy, and Apple finally finished her makeup and when she looked at Raven in the mirror, then at her actual face next to her, she pouted and printed her lipstick on Raven’s mouth and cheek.

“I hate it when you’re mushy.” She grumbled, before hugging her tightly.

“You know you love me.” Raven teased, then gave her own back a stretch.

“Well, ready to go out? I’m ready if you are.”

“Before we do… can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

When Apple and Raven finished their weird morning, hands still stuck, they went to the castleteria for the last few minutes of breakfast. There was barely anyone around, but the castleteria lady was still there, so they grabbed a quick matching breakfast before sitting at one of the long benches near the entrance way they came in. Not the most exciting, but the chocolate chip waffles were to die for.

Welp, that got breakfast out of the way. Strange. The day felt so… tedious. Boring. Dull. Quiet. You get the picture.

They didn’t really have anything to do today, and none of their friends were sending them messages.

“Hey Raven?” Apple asked after a moment of silence.

“Mmm?” Raven hummed rather sleepily despite being mostly awake.

“Are you gonna talk to Dexter today?” she asked softly, almost in a whisper as if afraid to say such things, and she had her signature surprise face when Raven started choking on her waffle, but quickly drank some milk to wash it down, and Apple rubbed her back gently as Raven coughed hard, then gave her a scary wide-eyed stare. She wasn’t mad, just shaken up a bit.

“Why do you ask?” Was Apple jealous of Raven having someone else in her life that loved her other than Apple herself?

The pretty blonde princess gave a little pout, before scooting as close as she could to Raven, and in the softest whisper only she could hear, she said

“Because I love you, Raven Queen. And I want to be the only one who does.”

Raven felt her face burn hot, and it took all the strength she had not to pounce Apple right then and there. Instead, using her left hand, and looking around to make sure what little crowd they had wouldn’t notice them too much, Raven put her left hand carefully on Apple’s cheek, stroked her cheek with her thumb, and looked at her with the most loving and adoring face she could make, eyes half-lidded, the face of True Love.

Then leaning in close, she pressed her lips to Apple’s and dropped her hand to rest on Apple’s free hand, her eyes closing shut, and held her like that for what felt like a millisecond but also a lifetime, she smiled as she heard Apple sigh, and they would have kissed a little longer if the loud sound of a picture being taken didn’t alert them right away.

Their eyes flew open and they pulled away with lightning speed, staring in horror for a moment at their interrupter, but then they relaxed as they saw Maddie giggling with glee as she held up her mirrorpad and showed them the image.

“This is going on everybody’s Christmas cards!” She squealed, and the embarrassed couple just shook their heads with the biggest exhale of relief. Their secret was safe. Damnit Maddie, you scared them!

“Maddie.” Raven called, growling a little while Apple ran her right hand’s thumb over Raven’s left hand. “You scared the hex out of us. For the love of fairytale please do not sneak up on us while we’re…”

“Being secretive.” Apple finished, sighing again.

Maddie nodded, still smiling, then sat down across from them.

“So, are your hands still stuck?” The girls lifted their hands and grumbled.

“Good thing we called this day off, Apple. That would have been MAD if you went to each other’s class while holding hands. It’s like the past you had a feeling of the future!” 

The two girls just rolled their eyes. At least it was Maddie and not someone like Blondie, or Dexter even. Godmother that would have been awful to deal with.

“Speaking of,” Maddie said randomly. “How are you gonna deal with Dexter, Raven? I mean it shouldn’t be that hard, if the confidence magic is still running with you. But still, how do you think you’re gonna do it?” Apple had asked the same question. Guess it was time for an answer.

“Well…” Raven began, feeling a little nervous with two pairs of eyes that were very important to her, and were practically transfixed on her, waiting for her answer that they believed would solve one of the biggest problems that they had to share.

“I’m going to find him, and tell him the half truth. That I’m flattered, but I cannot reciprocate his feelings whatsoever, I don’t feel the same way, and that my heart yearns for the love of another.” Both girls looked at Raven in surprise, not expecting such a phrase to come from her. Raven even looked a little surprised at herself. “I-It’s the confidence magic!”

“That is a good plan, but what if he asks who you like?” Maddie asked, taking a sip of tea that had literally come out of nowhere.

“Well I’ll say,” she paused, looking at Apple for a sign of permission, and she almost looked a little scared and hurt, silently shaking her head no while cuddling closer to her beloved.

“I’ll say that it’s someone special. I’ll let his heartbroken mind wander. It doesn’t matter. I’ve got this.” Raven said with determination, before turning to Apple and kissing her lips softly, fighting back the urge to moan from the true love that swelled between their hearts. If someone could see their love aura (like Cupid for example) Raven and Apple would be glowing with red and pink light, along with some yellow of course. But they were so in love, it was almost scary how nobody had noticed it yet.

When they finally pulled away, eyes half-lidded like they’d just woken up from a dream, Maddie was already gone, and Raven couldn’t help but chuckle before turning to the dreamy-looking Apple sitting comfortably close next to her.

“So what do you want to do today? We’ve eaten, put down a gameplan, it doesn’t have to be right now, but we have nothing else to do. There are no events going on, and we’ve both studied enough that if we open a book our eyes might fall out. I’ve got no ideas. Is there anything particular you’d like to do?”

It was all up to Apple, to plan the plan for their daytime activities. No pressure or anything.

“Uhh… we could go dragon riding?”

“Hands, Apple.”

“But like, together. On the same dragon.”

“If anyone sees us on the dragon, they might think it could be a romantic dragonride.”

“How do you figure?”

“I need to hold the reins, and your arms will be around me,” Apple giggled and blushed in agreement. “even though you know how to fly a dragon easily.”

“Okay okay, what about… reading in the library?”

“I just said-”

“Flower-picking?”

“That’s-”

“Picnic in the Enchanted Forest?”

“But we just-”

“Well then YOU think of something!” Apple whined, slumping her head against Raven’s arm, huffing and pouting and sighing.

Godmother they needed a rescue.

“Raven, Apple, hey! I need your help!”

Throwing their heads around and their bodies as far apart as they could, they looked at the entrance/exit of the castleteria, seeing Blondie looking rather frantic but waiting for them.

“Humphrey was trying to be brave and climbed the score board, now he’s stuck up there!” Blondie cried, and the girls got up quickly, following Blondie out. They’d kinda got the hang of this hand-stuck thing, having to move at the same time. But goodness, why Humphrey why?!

Outside in the bookball arena, Humphrey was curled into a ball (or should I say an egg) at the top of the score board post, while plenty of students were below, shouting encouraging things to try and ease the fear of the poor nerdy egghead.

“This is Blondie Locks, reporting live! Humphrey Dumpty has climbed the very tall score board post in an attempt of braving over his story, but now he’s stuck and everyone is afraid he might fall and crack his egg like his father did! I’ve brought Raven and Apple to help, but- hey! Why are you two holding hands?”

“Cupid tried magic and it made us glued together.” Raven answered, visibly uncomfortable to be on Blondie’s podcast, especially right now of all times.

“What an interesting predicament! I’ll be reporting that story as soon as Humphrey is safe! Raven! With your dominant hand locked away by magic, how will you get Humphrey down? Will you make him hover with your magic? Or will you try coaxing him? If you use magic, won’t it be extremely difficult with one hand, let alone your non-dominant?”

Raven was practically sweating as she looked up to where Humphrey was, before she suddenly turned an angry glare at Blondie, who immediately returned it with a fearful look of surprise.

“Why don’t you just get Tiny to pick him off?” Apple suggested with a snap, apologizing right after for her rudeness, but followed everyone’s gaze to Humphrey again.

“Great idea. Why didn’t I think of that?” Raven grumbled in the background.

Tiny the not-so-giant giant was already nearby, at the back of the crowd, acting rather timid, when suddenly Blondie’s face was on the Jumbo mirror, which was close to Tiny’s height.

“Tiny! This is Blondie on the ground! Can you help Humphrey down on your hand?” She asked, and the giant gave the A-OK and squatted while holding his hand out, where Humphrey noticed, and hopped on, who was then greeted by lots of cheering from the crowd down below.

“That’s it folks! Humphrey is saved! It’s a miracle! Now that he is safe, Raven, about that magic! Why was Cupid doing magic with you?” Blondie asked, but before she could answer, Dexter came over with that dumb awkward smile he always had around her. Oh and look. More flowers. Raven covered her mouth with a laugh as she felt Apple growling behind her. So cute. Little jealous Apple.

“He- Hey Raven.” Dexter said, rubbing the back of his head with his other hand like he always did. Nobody noticed that Blondie was filming this either. This was it. The moment everyone has been waiting for. Apple was squeezing Raven’s hand tightly but not too tight, because she knew the confidence magic might do something, she was scared and nervous, but also she trusted and believed in Raven. She got this. Time to tell him off.

“Hey Dexter.” She replied coolly, taking a deep breath.

“I uh, I got these flowers for you.” He murmured, handing her blue and purple lilies. Their colors. Together. Great. Damn these were pretty though.

“Uh, thanks. Look Dexter, we have to talk. About us.” She muttered, and sighed when she felt Dexter frown. Blondie was still filming.

“Look. I like you, I really do, you’re a great friend, but I don’t feel the same way you do, to me. I don’t love you. I don’t think I ever will. You’re like a brother to me sometimes, and honestly, all these flowers are very nice and all, but Ashlynn is going to have our heads if you give me anymore, and Apple and my room is starting to look and feel like a greenhouse.” That was a lie since she threw all his flowers out, but she had to make a point.

“I like being your friend, but I don’t think I’m ever going to be your girlfriend. I need you to please stop, and leave me alone. There are probably other girls who like you the way you want. Just not me. I can’t return your feelings Dexter. I need you to move on. I don’t love you. I like someone else, and I can’t focus on my own feelings when you have tons of flower bouquets pointed at my back. This has got to stop Dexter. I’m sorry.” Even though it hurt to say that, it had to be said. Also, thank you confidence magic.

Raven winced as she felt Dexter’s heart break, but it was for the best. He wiped his eyes, took a deep breath.

“Okay. Cool. Thanks for being straight with me.” Apple snorted and Raven sent her a death glare which she looked away smiling innocently to.

“Wait, you like someone? Who is it?” Dexter asked, looking surprised, and Raven’s cheeks flared, as did Apple’s her eyes widened bigger than Raven’s, and across the field, all could hear Maddie yell “IT’S HAPPENING!!!”

Raven cleared her throat, wincing again when Blondie had suddenly gotten closer with her recording mirrorpad. Raven had to do this. She really needed the confidence now.

Looking right at the mirrorpad, she sighed and made a serious face.

“Who I like is a secret. I’m not ready to come forth and reveal them. They might not even like me back, so it’s better to stay a mystery until I can figure things out on my own. Thank you Blondie.” Raven said, before turning away and leaving, Apple following right behind.

“Well, you heard it here folks! Raven Queen has a crush, and it sounds big! Who is the lucky man she’s got her eyes on? Tune in next time when I find and interview Cupid about this magic she cast on Raven and Apple, mysteriously binding them together! Also poor Dexter has just gotten his heart broken by the love of his life! Don’t worry Dexter, you’ll find someone else. This is Blondie Locks, signing off!”

“That was hextacular Raven! You did amazing!” Apple squealed, bouncing with joy as they walked to the Enchanted Forest, swinging their hands joyfully. “You did so well, I’m so proud of you!”

Raven rubbed her neck sheepishly, while absentmindedly taking them to the big “Lovers” tree in the heart of the woods, where Ashlynn and Hunter spent a lot of time. She didn’t know why, but she wanted to go sit over there.

Once they got there, Raven found a very comfy position against the trunk, in a kind of curved spot where she could rest her back and head comfortably while still sitting up. Apple sat on her lap, hands together by their side, and with her other hand, she cupped Raven’s cheek, peppering her lips in kisses while somehow still managing to talk in between.

“I am so so proud of you Raven Queen. That was amazing. You told off Dexter and set Blondie straight, sort of saved Humphrey and were so mature about it! Godmother I love you!” Apple cried, before giving Raven what she deserved, a slow, soft, but very romantic kiss, before she had an idea.

“Raven! You can lift your fingers from our hands, right?”

Raven wiggled her fingers down on the ground, before shrugging and nodding.

Apple lifted their hands, and above Ashlynn and Hunter’s names in a heart, she made Raven’s finger point at the wood.

“Activate your magic through your finger.” Raven did as she was told, and Apple moved Raven’s hand, the magic being like a laser, cutting into the wood to mark out a big design above the heart already there.

When it was done, Raven’s mouth hung open a little, eyes wide, and Apple looked a little too pleased with herself.

Above Hunter and Ashlynn’s names in a heart, Apple had drawn an even bigger heart, and inside read “Raven Queen + Apple White - In love forever after”

Raven was awestruck at the thing, her heart racing and her face red. That was the most romantic thing Apple had done for her so far. She’d done a lot of romantic things, but this…

“Kiss me right now.” Raven almost ordered, and Apple squealed in delight, following the order immediately.

(NSFW AHEAD!)

Apple pressed her lips against Raven’s, their entwined hands lying on Raven’s lap near Apple’s thigh, their other hands in other places, Raven’s on Apple’s hip, Apple’s on Raven’s shoulder.

Their lips moved in sync, moans could be heard from both of them, and it was no surprise that Raven felt heat coming from Apple as she sat on her lap. She’d deal with that later.

It wasn’t long before their tongues danced together, tasting and exploring each other’s mouths, unable to get enough of each other before Apple suddenly pulled away, both of them gasping for air and breathing hard. Then Apple did the unthinkable.

She moved her free hand and their combined ones, pulling her arms out of her sleeves, and with some difficulty, she popped her top off, lying it neatly on the ground next to them, and Raven’s eyes strained to focus on her face, and not the very gorgeous black and red frilly lacy cup-bra she was wearing. Oh my godmother this was really happening.

Apple giggled with a red face of her own, closing Raven’s agape mouth with another heated kiss, before looking at Raven with that look, half-lidded completely loving and trusting bedroom eyes. A look that she had constantly.

“It’s okay Raven. I really trust you. I want to do this with you. I’m ready.”

Raven was breathless, speechless, motionless, and especially flawless.

Apple had that wonderlandiful look in her eyes, and slowly but surely, she moved Raven’s free hand from it’s previous place, to cup Apple’s breast through her bra, and she hitched her breath at the contact. She’d never been touched by anyone before. Raven was the first, her first, for everything. First kiss, first real love, first touch, first time…

Raven was blushing really hard, but her eyes were where her hand was now, and with Apple’s heightened breathing, Raven had a pretty good idea of what she was supposed to do. Gosh this was… a lot. Oh yeah.

Raven’s first kiss wasn’t with Apple sadly, but she was definitely Raven’s first real love, first touch and time too.

Raven took a little but deep breath as she made a very strangely determined face, and giving a gentle squeeze to the breast in the bra, Apple squeaked and bit her lip, closing her eyes while she let Raven touch her.

Raven squeezed again, but longer and a little rougher, before she attempted almost massaging in small circles, watching both her hand and Apple’s beautiful and strained face.

“Am I hurting you?” Raven asked in a worried tone almost hushed to a whisper, even though they were alone.

“N-no! Godmother no, it feels really good.” Apple breathed, opening her eyes again to kiss Raven’s nose, before deciding to focus on a really interesting looking tree someways to the left.

Raven kept massaging in circles and occasionally squeezing and groping, and she could tell Apple’s arousal was starting to relax, so to heat things back up, she traced Apple’s breast carefully to not get herself caught, before finding her prize, grabbing it gently and tweaking it, earning a delicious cry from the princess above, who actually threw her head back, making Raven smirk. She would have continued before Apple stopped her, making Raven worry again. But she was put at ease when Apple directed the hungry hand to her back. As much as Apple would love to make this sensual again and give Raving a big warm cuddly hug, they had better things to do.

Raven looked deep into Apple’s approving blue eyes, and with a quick slip of her fingers, Apple’s gorgeous bra came crumbling down, and it was added to the slowly growing pile of Apple’s clothing attire.

Apple’s soft looking pale white breasts were now there, out in the open, and although the weather was particularly nice and warm, the blonde couldn’t help but shiver, from the cold air touching her nipples. Raven noticed right away too.

“Do you want me to magic-warm you up?” She asked, looking yet again with her own worried yet love filled eyes. But her eyes grew humongous when words she never expected came from her angel Apple’s mouth.

“If you want to warm me up, I suggest you put your mouth to use for other than talking.”

Raven’s mouth hung open, she’d never been more surprised in her life. Her sweet little Apple, able to have such a dirty mouth. It was really surprising. And kinda hot.

Raven complied with Apple’s lewd request, closing her eyes and placing her lips gently and carefully upon Apple’s right nipple, her left hand taking it’s comfortable position around her left, and she began pleasuring her small peaks, and she smiled when Apple’s hand massaged Raven’s head, stroking her head and playing with her hair.

They became lost in a sea of love and moans and the slight silent sounds of sucking. Nothing could interrupt them, break them from their love spell.

“Apple?! Raven?! What are you two doing?!?!”


	3. Only Pain and Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagued by sudden depression, the author threw this fic into the deepest depths of angst. Raven does the unthinkable after Apple unknowingly sends her down one of the darkest paths alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >> Read at your own risk. If you have any issues about this chapter, I’d prefer if you came to me about them through my tumblr account ask box so it’s private. Thank you, and enjoy.<<
> 
> This is like, the most angst I’ve ever written in my entire life. I made my best friend cry irl. Lmfao.

“Apple?! Raven?! What are you two doing?!?!” 

That was the last thing they heard before their lives were plunged into the deepest and darkest places of hell. They were torn apart instantly. This message was written from a month in the future. 

The entire school had gone dark, almost emotionless from what had happened on that day. What they thought was a funeral for someone they’d never expect, another student debating on leaving Ever After High forever after, and the highest Headmaster locking himself in his office the entire time, for sadness and for guilt. It was like that time the Evil Queen took over the land. But this time, it was so much worse.

The halls were dark and lifeless, no sun reached the land since the princess had fallen, as if a curse was laid upon this land when she up and left it. Everyone was sad and a little slouched, the teachers tried to continue lessons and class but it was so hard with how things went around and how all the students felt.

Nobody had seen Milton since the funeral, not even Giles could reach his older brother.

Even the Evil Queen herself was sad and emotionless. She did nothing evil no longer. She was just… a queen.

We’ve spent enough time in the future however. Let’s go back to when it all started.

When the princesses were copulating in the great Enchanted Forest, that’s when everything died.

“Apple?! Raven?! What are you two doing?!?!” 

Ashlynn Ella gasped, it could be disgust, horror, surprise, who knew. But Apple and Raven were in trouble.

“Ashlynn?!” Apple cried, quickly grabbing her clothes to cover her bare chest while wiping it off. Raven’s face was beet-red once again, but she couldn’t really do anything, since Apple was on her lap still, and she was kind of frozen in shock. 

Ashlynn was walking towards them, and Apple quickly put her clothes back on, before getting up and pulling Raven with her. Oh godmother. Oh godmother. What would Ashlynn say? Would she break their friendship? Tell everyone the truth? Gods, Apple was starting to cry, she was getting so stressed.

Before she knew it, just as Ashlynn was about to be right in front of them, their hands started glowing, the 24 hour hand curse broken, and within seconds, their hands separated, and Apple shoved Raven hard against the tree, a loud Thwack sound, and Raven was on the ground, on her side, breathless and motionless.

Apple’s POV (in 3rd person, without Raven)

She barely knew what happened as it did, Ashlynn was in front of her, no disgust or anger on her face, merely surprise. Her hands were on her hips, and she made no signs of leaving. She was here to get the truth.

She herself gasped in horror at the blood seeping from Raven’s head into the dirt, and she felt tears trickle down her cheeks as she sobbed over Raven’s chest. Ashlynn barely knew what was going on, but from what she saw before her, she had an idea.

Putting a hand on her best friend forever after’s shoulder, she sighed and looked at Raven on the ground.

“Let’s get her to the infirmary. Then we have to talk.”

When they arrived, got Raven into bed, her head patched and cleaned, all there was, was to wait for the dark-haired princess to awaken. Even though their hands were separated, both of Apple’s hands held Raven’s right. Raven looked so peaceful despite the injury. Godmother… I’m so sorry Raven… It was an accident… Please forgive me.

Ashlynn sat next to Apple, and after a few minutes of silence, she cleared her throat. Time to talk.

“Apple, we have to talk about what happened in the Enchanted Forest. I’m not mad, really. I won’t tell anyone. But I need you to tell me what’s going on. Please.” Ashlynn begged, putting her hand on Apple’s shoulder once more. Then Apple finally spoke.

“Raven and I are in love.”

Ashlynn stared emotionless at Apple, then at Raven.

The slight tinge on Raven’s cheeks, the way their hands fit so perfectly together, the look of love Apple showed while staring at Raven, how they always seemed to be holding hands and cuddling and clinging to each other’s arms… there was more about and between them, but it was quite obvious if anyone looked hard enough.

“Okay Apple. I support you, I really do, but… I want to talk about… what happened in the Enchanted Forest.”

Ashlynn sounded like a guidance counselor of some kind. It was kinda weird.

Upon hearing the Enchanted Forest, Apple blushed hard and squeezed Raven’s hand a little, then took a deep breath.

“I… we…” She felt tears in her eyes, and she released Raven’s hand a little.

“She’d finally told Dexter to leave her alone, that she didn’t want him in love with her anymore… it would be the first step to our happiness…” Apple whispered, sniffling a little. Ashlynn stayed quiet, letting her continue.

“We went into the Enchanted Forest to be alone… We wanted to celebrate a little. I… I sat on her lap… all I could think about was…”

“Was what?”

“…was wanting to be with this girl forever. I was so… so in love with her. I was overflowing with love, and…” By this time, she was just an inch away from breaking down and sobbing.

“All I wanted to do… was become one with Raven… to… to make love to Raven.” Apple covered her mouth with one of her hands, whispering her words, trying desperately to hold back her sobs. 

“I wanted nothing more than for Raven to touch me and hold me… but…”

That but was the hardest thing she probably ever had to say, because what happened next didn’t make it any better.

“I think this incident was a sign.”

Ashlynn was dead quiet, concern on her face as she witnessed what she thought would be the death of Apple’s first real relationship, even if it never publicized.

Apple took some tissues in her hand, wiping her eyes and blowing her nose, before standing up from her spot. As she rose, she pulled her hand away from Raven’s, and Ashlynn’s eyes widened a little as she swore she saw Raven’s hand and fingers cling to Apple’s, trying to keep her from going, holding onto her and treasuring that last second her hand had contact with Apple’s. 

Within seconds of Apple standing, Raven and Apple’s hands separated, and a cold wave flew through the air, making only Ashlynn shiver. She shivered not only from the cold, but from fear. She might not be magical or be able to tell the future, but she knew something was terribly wrong. Something horrible would happen soon.

But before she could say anything, Apple White was gone. And the infirmary only got colder. Not icy cold. Heartbreak cold.

Two days later, with only a few visits from Cupid and Maddie, Raven finally awoke. 

“Raven! I’m so glad you’re awake!” Maddie squealed, hugging her dizzy BFFA. Cupid was there because of the past mess, and also she had decided to try and help Raven through the pain, from being out cold, and the even worse pain and heartbreak she was about to receive. Cupid knew what was coming. Maddie played innocent, just wanting to make Raven happy and feel better. She was always be happy for Raven. The poor dark princess needed a smiling face nearby when she was at her worst. Raven had just one question. A bad and horrible question.

“Where is Apple?”

Raven ran from the infirmary to the castleteria, not caring how far it was, ignoring all the teachers who might have yelled at her, she didn’t care. She had to see Apple. Why wasn’t she there for when Raven had woken up?

Raven arrived to the castleteria, standing in the entrance out of breath, searching frantically until she found who she was looking for.

“Apple!” Raven cried, seeing her sitting a ways away, and upon the name call, Briar stood up in her place while Ashlynn sat next to her and kept a comfortable arm on her shoulders.

Raven walked up to Briar, Apple and Ashlynn, and although she couldn’t see it, Apple’s shoulders tensed more the closer Raven got, which Ashlynn tried rubbing them for her.

“She doesn’t want to talk to you.” Briar snapped at her. Raven was totally confused, and tried to look around Briar, but was stepped in front of. Huh?

“Apple, Apple I’m awake! Please talk to me.” Raven called, but Briar was blocking her off every way possible.

“She doesn’t want to talk to you, Raven.” Briar growled, crossing her arms. Apple was trying to hide herself in her bowl of whatever. What was going on?

“Apple? C’mon…” Raven whined, stepping back. “Apple, please… what’s going on?”

Briar glared at Raven, blocking her again. “She doesn’t want to see you anymore. 

Raven froze, confused and sad, like a puppy being thrown away after becoming emotionally attached, and out of nowhere, Maddie came and pulled Raven away, coaxing her to leave. Raven felt tears stain her eyes, and her hand reached out as she walked backwards.

“Apple, please… what’d I do? What did I do wrong? Apple! Please! I didn’t do anything wrong!” She cried, and Maddie dragged her away.

That was the last time they sort of talked. Apple never said a word to Raven since then, Maddie accompanied Raven everywhere like a bodyguard during the day. She didn’t realize it, but the longer the heartbreaking silence went on, the worse Raven got, and the harder it was to stay by Raven’s side.

Every time the girls passed each other in the halls, Raven would grow more depressed, and Apple was surrounded by her plenty of her friends, to keep her busy, hidden, and distracted. As far as her friends knew, Apple had told them that Raven had done something really mean and twisted, and had hurt Apple badly, so now she had an army of people keeping her away from Raven. She’d moved her stuff out and was “camping” with Briar and Ashlynn. Raven lived in her dorm room alone. Where Apple’s stuff used to be, Nevermore could live with Raven, full size even, but despite the big and warm and loving dragon, it wasn’t enough to mend the deep wound within Raven’s heart. 

A week passed, Apple was getting along okay. Her smile had come back, just a little bit. Some friends gave her space since she seemed to be healing, and she was comfortable living with her best friends.

As for Raven..

She was skipping all her classes, wandering the halls with a medium-sized Nevermore by her side like a service animal, and anyone who had a problem with it met with Nevermore’s snarling teeth. If anyone even had the slightest chance of looking, Raven’s eyes were dull, sad, her heart had been kicked, and she was practically mourning. Mourning for the death of her happiness. 

Nevermore wasn’t as sad, merely sad and worried, and she always whimpered a little, but then relaxed when her head was pet by her owner. Nobody had directly talked to Raven in a while, even Maddie couldn’t contact her friend.

Before she knew it, she was unconsciously going back to that place, Nevermore close behind her. She reached the dirt clearing with the large magic tree, and the spot where she’d lied, and Apple on top of her.

Raven fell to her knees, her emotions coming back to her, as she sobbed into her hands, Nevermore whimpering and curling around behind her.

After a few minutes of crying, Raven took off her one and only bracelet thing, and turned to Nevermore, handing it to her. 

“Give this to Maddie.” Raven whispered, then took off her spiky crown/headband thing and gave it to her also. “Give this to Apple. Tell her I’m sorry.” Then once she was sure Nevermore had the things, she sent the dragon away to do the tasks. When she was completely and only all alone, she cried to herself a little more, before she came to a horrible decision. She couldn’t live like this. Living with this darkness and heartbreak and torture. Apple abandoned her for no reason, broke her heart over and over again.

Raven slowly stood up, put her hands together, and magically conjured up exactly what her story was about. A shiny big red apple. Exactly the point of her role. She walked over to where she once sat, and sat there again as she felt the familiar warm wet feeling on her pale face.

She sat in the hollowed groove of the tree, and stared at the heart with her and Apple’s name in the middle. She let the tears drip down her chin and onto her dusty dress. Then she took a big bite of the apple, chewing the chunk in her mouth and wincing at the taste. As soon as she swallowed, she clenched her right fist, before slumping to the ground, the apple rolling from her left hand to sit some distance away, before shrinking to be all rotten and dark.

Raven Queen had poisoned herself. She knew she didn’t have a Prince Charming to wake her up. She’d set herself up. The only way to put her poor broken-heart at ease.

Raven Queen, alone and asleep, in a place once deemed of True Love.

All thanks to the actions of the twisted Apple White.


	4. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realization, funeral, awakening, True Love from True Hearts, acceptance.

With the mess going on in the school, rumors of Raven going dark, evil and twisted, and Apple’s emotionally wounded state that was almost healed over, everyone was “giving Raven space.”

It was like the school had scraped it’s knee. Something happened, it hurt for a bit, but it was slowly getting back to normal. That was until a giant black and purple screeching dragon dropped down in front of the school’s main entrance and began barreling through the hallways, until the familiar castleteria was in view, and thankfully everyone important to this chapter was there, and everyone else gasped at seeing the dragon. Ironically enough, Apple was the first to run up to the frightened and panicking Nevermore, who was shaking its tail and flapping its tail violently but made sure not to hit anything.

“Nevermore? Nevermore! What’s gotten into you? Where’s Raven?” Apple asked, reaching up to grab and pet the scared dragon’s nose, before it lifted one of its paws to release the item meant to be given to Apple. She took the spiky headband thing in her hands, looking it over before looking back at the dragon. “Nevermore? Why do you have this? Raven never leaves without it, she always wears this...” Suddenly realization dawned on her. Her eyes widened and tears struck her eyes. Something bad had happened to Raven. Taking the dragon’s head in her hands, she took a deep breath. “Where is Raven?” She asked, staring into Nevermore’s eyes, and just looking back while the dragon made a few whimpering noises and seemingly random other noises, Apple understood and took off. “I know where she is!”

After Apple had run off, Nevermore wiggled her massive body to Maddie, repeating the same scenario somewhat. Maddie had been watching and listening, so she already understood, and taking the bracelet in her own hands, she chased Apple out of the school. Apple was way too far ahead but Maddie knew where to go regardless. Some people followed behind while others stayed. Nevermore shrank to a much smaller size before taking off after everyone who was running. To the Enchanted Forest.

* * *

 

_Apple’s POV (I’m not good at 1st person, it’s much easier to do 3rd person, so just try to read it all from Apple’s perspective)_

* * *

 

She didn’t know exactly why she was running this way. She’d left her once beloved behind and pushed her as far away as she could, hurt her and broke her and ignored her and abandoned her, so why was she sprinting towards that one sacred place, the place they’d almost claimed for themselves?

She knew exactly why. She just didn’t want to admit it. Her heart was going faster than her speeding footsteps, a mile a minute as they say, but as soon as she found where Raven was, her heart stopped and she thought... she didn’t know what to think. Her heart dropped into her stomach and her blood ran cold, and as soon as she opened her mouth, birds flew away in fear and surprise of the loud noise like they did on tv, and everyone running into the Enchanted Forest froze with their own fear when they heard the voice shriek, again, with fear, but mostly heart-wrenching sadness. Then everyone’s hearts dropped down, as the beloved friend and princess called, screamed, screeched one name, and deathly silence came after.

_“RAVEN!!!!!!!!!”_

* * *

 

Apple couldn’t help but scream as loud as she could in horror at the scene laid out before her, tears streaming down her face as she took in the sight before her very own eyes.

Raven lying in the crook of the big tree where they’d almost made love, her eyes closed, her chest moving only slightly, and what made it so much more horrible and terrifying was that thing lying on the ground near Raven’s hand, all rotten and dirty and had one big bite out of it...

_A big red poisoned apple._

Apple rushed to Raven’s side once her brain had studied and memorized the scene, and going around to sit on the left side of Raven so that Apple faced where she’d come from, the entrance to the forest, she sobbed uncontrollably while shaking Raven’s shoulders hard, begging and pleading her to wake up, wake up, please please please wake up. But no matter how hard she shook or how much she begged, there was just no waking the slumbering dark-haired princess. Raven was gone. And there was nothing Apple could do.

By the time everyone arrived at the scene, Apple had put herself upon Raven’s body, cuddling close to her while still shaking some tears out of her system. For some weird reason, Apple always had water-proof makeup. She always looked angelically gorgeous, even when she was a mess.

When everyone got their fill of gasps in, piling around at a far distance to give the princesses room, Maddie was the one to step forward first, and for the first time, Madeline Hatter dropped and cried in front of everyone.

No words were needed then. Everyone understood, but I’ll clarify just because.

What everyone saw was Raven lying in a big inward curved spot in the tree, perfect for sitting, cuddling, etc. She was asleep, maybe dead, and Apple White was holding her tightly in her arms, crying onto her clothing and chest, head right next to Raven’s, and while one hand rested on the ground near Apple’s back, the other, the right hand still limp on the ground, was fingertips away from the bitten apple. Everyone was silent and hung their heads in sorrow while their closest friends comforted the crying Mad Hatter-ess. The only one who said anything was none other than Headmaster Milton Grimm, who had been informed that there was an emergency life-threatening situation in the forest, and the entire school followed behind and added to the crowd. Apple White and Raven Queen had gotten quite an audience.

“What is going on around her-”

Milton instantly shut his mouth too, picking up on the scene before him. If he had a hat, he would have respectfully taken it off. And despite Apple’s more than indecent behavior towards Raven’s sleeping form, he said nothing or did nothing to try and move her or approach them. His own mind was being plagued by bad thoughts suddenly. He’d been so mean and harsh to Raven, forcing her to follow her destiny, constantly yelling at her and being so cruel and harsh, and now... she was just... gone? He felt a little guilty. No, make that extremely guilty. Nobody had ever done anything so crazy at this school before this. Before Raven Queen, everything was by the book. Then she showed up, and everything went haywire. First she wouldn’t follow her destiny, then she wanted to! Then she didn’t care at all, and now... technically, since nothing like this had ever happened before, Milton had to rule this as a suicide. The very first one at Ever After High.

“....Alright everyone. We’ve all seen the unfortunate events that have taken place, matters will be taken care of soon. Please go back to the school building and carry out your normal routine until news has been giving upon what is going on. Thank you.”

Awkwardly and slowly, everyone made their way back, and even Milton hesitated before heading back, requesting that the “main students” meet in his office later for discussion on what to do. Then once again, Apple White was left alone with Raven Queen’s body. She’d be left there, out of respect, and so she could have a moment with the deceased. Besides, poor Apple White was heartbroken and teary-eyed. Not even Milton would dare disturb her. Apple just held her and kissed her as much as she could before she had to stop.

Godmother, godmother! If only she had done things differently. Now the whole school knew of her True Heart’s True Love, and that they’d lost one of the craziest and best students and an all around good friend.

Raven Queen was gone. It was all Apple’s fault, and everybody knew it now.

* * *

 

The following Saturday, everyone gathered in the Enchanted Forest. Rows upon rows of gold and red chairs were placed, with one huge path in between. There was a tall black Gothic mirror in the front row, facing the same way all the chairs were. The same big purple tree that Apple had slept under was being used again, for the same painful reason, but this time, the air was thicker, sadder. And everyone was starting to file in. There were hundreds of people, students and adults included. Friends, family, parents, everyone. The big green pedestal stood in front, next to a shiny metal casket, dark and chrome purple, with beautiful bird feathers etched into the sides, and on the front, by the foot of the casket, one name stood alone, written beautifully and in a very fancy font, with absolutely no error, and a little message underneath as well.

_Raven Queen. Daughter of the Evil Queen. A good-hearted soul in the dark._

Once everyone had taken their places, and people stood around as well, they started the service as everyone was quiet and dressed in dreary black. Man, if Raven were awake, she’d be laughing at everyone wearing her clothing style.

Apple and Milton stood at the front, heads hung, and Milton went first, giving his respectful speech. He tapped the mic, then cleared his throat.

“It is a sad, sad day. To lose one of our own. Nobody expected her to take this path, least of all me. She was a good student, great grades, lots of potential. Although she wasn’t headed down the path I wished, she was still an amazing woman in her own way. It’s truly a tragedy , and she will never be forgotten. I deeply regret the way I treated her, I wish things could have been different, truly I do, but we can’t change what has happened. Raven Queen, you were a wild one. You will be missed greatly. Ahem. Um...” Milton Grimm, now at a loss for words, didn’t know what to say next, stepped down to offer Apple the stand. Nobody expected her to say what she said next.

“Hello everyone. Well... you see... She did this because of me.”

Lots of gasping and confused “Huh?” callings, quite a reaction to such a phrase but she wasn’t even the least bit phased. She continued once everyone was quiet again. But her next phrase really didn’t help the reactions.

“Raven Queen and I were in love.”

Milton literally had to raise his big hands and ask that everyone please be quiet to let Apple White speak.

“Yes. That’s right. We were supposed to be enemies within the Story Book, destined to hate each other as adults, but... we were the best of friends right from the start, and we grew even closer. Raven and I wanted to come out to the world together, but thanks to me, we ended up apart.

Raven was always being hunted by Dexter Charming. Not in a dangerous way, he just had a big crush on her and wouldn’t leave her alone. She even went on a date with him one night to try and ease him off. Then one day, when we were together, Raven wanted a confidence spell to tell Dexter off once and for good. We went to Cupid, since this was love related. She accidentally locked our hands together instead. Although Raven finally did tell Dexter that the feelings weren’t mutual, for 24 hours, we were locked side by side, hand in hand. Yes, we had to sleep next to each other.” Apple closed her eyes with a huff as she felt judging adult eyes on herself. Who cares. Partners sleep with each other all the time. Really sleep. For real.

“Anyways, we were so happy that we were problem-free, we went to the Enchanted Forest to... elope,”

She had to pause yet again, gripping the podium stand with white knuckles at all the judgy gasping she was receiving. It’s okay Apple. Just keep going.

“We were just so happy, so in love. We wanted to become one with each other for real...” Apple whimpered, wiping her eyes as she felt tears come. “We were really, really in love... We just.. wanted to be together...” Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm herself to continue the explanation.

“We were so close... then Ashlynn Ella walked in on us, and our Hand-held curse was broken. We, well... I was so surprised about Ashlynn and the curse just suddenly broke that I stood up and pushed Raven into the tree we were leaning against and, I think I gave her a little concussion, Ashlynn helped me get her to the infirmary. Raven is not light.” A couple of laughs and giggles. Great.

“So then, I just... I thought it was a sign that we shouldn’t be together, that... that what we had was wrong. So then I just... left her while she was unconscious. She woke up and I wasn’t there and she didn’t understand!” Apple was starting to yell and get frantic and was starting to cry, but nobody stopped her.

“She didn’t understand! I just... abandoned her!” Apple sobbed, choking on air between breaths but she did not stop talking.

“She didn’t know why I was ignoring her! I spread rumours that she hurt me to keep her away but I was doing all the hurting. I did this! It’s all my fault! This wouldn’t have happened if I was just there for her! If I had been there instead of being a coward! I love Raven Queen with all of my heart! I do! And I would marry her right now if I could. I love Raven Queen. She went to the Enchanted Forest with Nevermore and poisoned herself... because I hurt her so badly.. She... killed herself... because of me...” Apple was absolutely sobbing over herself at this point and Maddie came up to help Apple off the stage, rubbing her back and giving her tissues. Nobody really had anything else to say. All had been perfectly said by the beloved Apple White.

Milton went up again after plenty of tears and deep breathing.

“If no one else would like to say some words, we will conclude this event. There will not be a wake as we have nowhere really to have it. Please pay your respects and then be safe returning home. Thank you everyone. Good day.” Milton then stepped down, and Apple and their friends went to see the peaceful Raven within her case, to say one final goodbye before the woodland pixies and fairies took care of Raven and guarded her as such.

Once the massive crowd passed on and left (bad choice of words) the case was opened so Apple could touch and hold Raven one last time. The group said their goodbyes, wanting to let Apple have some time alone with Raven. One last time for the star crossed couple to be by each other’s side one last time.

Everyone finally was gone, and it was finally and literally just the two of them left in the woods.

Apple whimpered once more as she felt tears trickle down her cheeks, and she carefully took Raven’s cold hand, putting it against Apple’s warm cheek, and she shivered but kissed the palm of Raven’s hand before whispering to her.

“I hurt you too many times, Raven... first, not respecting you and trying to make you the villain I thought I wanted you to be instead of treating you right, like a girl, a princess, and then I hurt you when your mother was trying to take over Ever After High, and it caused me to go into a cursed sleep... and now, I hurt you again, but this time, it’s you who fell to sleep... You’re supposed to be the dark one, and I’m the one constantly breaking your heart... I’m so sorry Raven... I’m so sorry...” She sniffled hard, exhaling deeply before continuing her little thing.

“I wish I knew how to fix all this... but I don’t.” Slowly pulling away, she rested Raven’s hand back on her stomach with her other hand, before leaning down so her breath tickled Raven’s nose.

“I love you Raven Queen. With all of my heart and soul. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything. I truly am. I will never love anyone as much as I love you.” With that, Apple moved herself over, and gently placed her lips upon Raven’s cheek, letting a tear fall, before she pulled away, dragging herself away from the body of her lover, and Apple White’s body faded into the distance of Ever After High. She’d come back to visit sometime, but right now, she needed time to grieve before her next visit. This was literally the saddest thing that has ever graced the halls.

“Until next time... I will never leave you. I will never leave you from here on out. I promise.” Apple whispered, and went back into the school.

“My heart is always with you.”

* * *

 

_Dreamscape_

_This is Raven’s Dream World. All fiction, not real. Not really happening in the dream world. Raven is still asleep. Still asleep..._

* * *

 

“C’mon Raven! Let’s go!” Apple giggled, blonde hair flowing in a warm sunny breeze almost in a slow-motion kind of way. Just like in a dream. Raven chased after her, a little faster but still in slow-mo, through a wonderful and beautiful field of flowers, laughter and whistling winds flying through the air.

Suddenly Raven caught Apple’s hip, spun her around and they both fell into the flowers, and Apple had never looked more beautiful. The sun and the flowers’ shade on her face, eyes never more full of love, and trust, and so much more love.

That purest look. Eyes half-lidded, an angel smile on her face. Completely submissive.

Raven lied over her in true awe, her heart racing and her eyes wide, admiring how amazing and gorgeous and well, beautiful Apple looked like that. Never a more amazing scene. Honestly breathtaking.

“...Are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to kiss your wife?” Apple asked with a soft giggle, reaching up to stroke her partner’s cheek, before suddenly Raven gasped, her face beat red. What happened?

Apple’s kneecap had suddenly found its way to sit between Raven’s legs. Raven closed her eyes for a second and hummed, before she sat on Apple’s waist, took the hand on her cheek, kissed the palm, then the wrist, until she was just an inch away from Apple’s face.

“Since when are you my wife? I don’t remember a ceremony.” Raven whispered, pecking Apple’s lips with a soft laugh.

“As soon as we locked eyes as lovers, you were always going to be my wife.” Apple purred, pecking back.

“Is that so?” Raven replied, before she sat up again and began to undo her own dress, right before Apple’s eyes.

Apple swallowed, eyes getting a little wider, and she bucked her hips up while biting her lip. “R-Raven, don’t tease me like this..” She stammered, hands working on her own dress to undo it. Soon they both had chests seeing the light. Soon, shoulder and sleeve coverings dropped, only underwear remained for their tops. Again, Apple bucked her hips, more aggressively this time.

Raven groaned at their hips colliding, before a second voice, Apple’s voice, but different... rang in her head. Apple’s true voice. The voice from the real world. Apple’s voice of truth. Not of the one below her. But the one above, in the sky.

_“Don’t believe what you see, my angel of the dark. This is not real. Only what you wish it. This is just a dream.”_

A dream? It’s a dream? What could that all mean?

* * *

 

Before she knew it, the sun had gone dark. The flowers had suddenly wilted and died, and there was no girlfriend below her.

Raven stood, with her dress redone, and saw a blood moon in the sky. Darkness, trees, logs scattered and stumps present. Raven felt tears roll down her cheeks, A giant somehow in-tact dragon skeleton on a hill in front of the massive moon. Suddenly she was watching Apple eat the poison apple all over again during Dragon Games, and then her sad mother was back, enslaving the fairytale world, just like that one time she saw in the wishing well...

Her worst fears coming to life, her face was clear but the tear streams still stained untouched skin. But before she knew it... her deepest, darkest fear... came to life, as the last image she saw before blackness.

It was as if she was time traveling. Viewing her entire life all over again. The hell she went through, being an “evil child.”

The day she first met her nemesis. The sweet, blonde-haired little girl in a white and red dress. Who loved to sing, and play with animals, and dance, and smile at Raven. Maybe 6 or 7 years old. Raven’s first girl crush.

Years later, surrounded by Apple White, and trying to suppress her long-lived crush.

She re-lived every moment in her life. Everything she could remember, everything she forgot, everything she wished she could forget.

Poor Raven relived all of the Ever After High events. All the times she wished she could kiss Apple, this whole story all over again.

But then, when she bit the apple, and everything went black. Just like that. Just Darkness.

Except, it didn’t.

* * *

 

Somehow, Raven’s sleeping consciousness allowed her to see her own sleepy funeral. All the friends and family and acquaintances and strangers sitting in plastic and metal chairs, all in front of a mic stand and a huge metal and glass casket, under the big purple and green tree in the Enchanted Woods. Raven’s ghostly form stood next to her sleeping body. She was so scared, watching all of this. Seeing what everyone said about her, seeing everyone so sad... it almost made her happy to see so many people there caring about her, Bad Raven. But hearing Apple’s words, and seeing her so upset and crying and screaming and how guilty she felt... Raven maybe have been a ghost at that point but it didn’t stop her from buckling over and sobbing into her hands. She felt so bad... at least she understood now. Apple still loved her... and she loved her so much she wanted to marry her. Apple White was so distraught over this... it made Raven so sad, yet so happy too... a war and a mess... it pained her to watch her own sleeping service.

Once the service was over, she saw Apple cry on Raven’s own cheek, kissing her, before leaving. The tear glowed on her face, rolling down to her neck before drying up on a flower beneath her. Wait... _it glowed?_

Raven blinked, as she was still a ghost of some kind, before racing after Apple to see what she was doing. The blonde princess went up to her room, their room, Raven’s things had been moved from Maddie’s place back to Apple’s room, and Apple was lying on her bed and Raven’s pushed together, like that one time...

Some time passed maybe a day or two of a blurry timeskip, and Apple got up from their beds, and started writing something down while being half asleep. Somehow she knew that classes were out again, and Apple working as soon as she woke up was definitely not a normal thing. Raven’s ghost came up behind her, peering over to see what it was, before she blushed hard and stumbled back before looking again.

What was on the paper? Well... you’ll have to wait and see to find out.

Haha just kidding.

 _“Wedding Vows?! And a Will to match right next to it...”_ Is that pushing it? Nah. It’s my story. Raven said in disbelief, in her weird ghost voice. Apple couldn’t hear her though. So she could talk all she wanted. And do whatever she pleased! But... maybe the vows should actually be a secret, since they were so precious and all... But then... something was tugging her. Pulling her back. She felt a stinging on her cheek, so she reached up and touched it. Raven winced in pain, before looking at her fingers. Nothing. Just a weird, burning feeling. Like a tear that didn’t belong to her, dripping onto her skin from above. She looked up, curiously. But there was nothing. Before she realized, she was yanked back a little bit, almost causing her to trip. Then again, then again, before she put all the pieces together. She was waking up somehow!

 _“Apple!”_ Raven cried, before darkness again. This darkness thing was becoming annoying.

First Darkness, Then Light. An all too familiar quote from who knows where.

* * *

 

_(I’m gracing my dearest fans with the most NSFW thing I can come up with. Also the hardest thing ever because me being a useless lesbian , and I’ve never written smut before. Please scroll down until you find the next scene break, or also, enjoy yourself to the fullest~)_

* * *

 

Suddenly she was in a sunny and comfortably warm field of orangy-yellow wheat. A sunset just turning the same color of the ground, gracing its beauty upon the world. Raven stared in disbelief at the beauty of the world, before suddenly there was a huge oak tree, long branches and mountain of leaves making a shady paradise, and there she was, the most beautiful thing of all. Apple White, standing under the tree, eyes half-lidded in that gorgeous and sexy loving way of hers. Her hand lifted, turned, and her finger beckoned the dark bird close. Without hesitation, Raven was pinning the smaller girl to the tree in a kabedon style, eyes showing the exact same look and more than enough amount of love. Then, as if the soft pink glowy magic from their hearts suddenly just poured out and exploded, which, ironically, it did, and the sun beamed a bright pink heart, right in the middle, magic sparkly dust floating in the air. True Love, from their True Hearts.

Raven kept her hand on the tree, the other hand curling around Apple’s waist, pulling her close, before the other arm joined, linking around, while Apple’s arms linked around Raven’s neck. Apple’s back gently and carefully met the tree bark, lips joined harmoniously, sliding against one another again and again as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Raven tightened her grip on Apple’s clothes, and her tongue slipped out, only to be surprised when touching Apple’s. They both pulled away after tasting each other’s mouth and tongue, with cheeks flushes, chests rising and falling heavily with each heaved breath. Apple was the first to say anything, taking the initiative, like the leader she was.

“I think we need to lose some clothes.”

Raven nodded breathlessly, and with a few zippers and button clicks, and clothes melted off, almost literally. They made their clothes into a comfortable makeshift blanket to lie on the ground near the tree still in the shade, Apple lying down and Raven hovering over her. Not literally. Raven stroked Apple’s soft cheek again, before lips met once more, more hungry, more tongue this time. Slipping to dominate Apple’s mouth, mapping her mouth completely, while Raven sucked on Apple’s tongue, making her hips shudder and her mouth let out a pleasurable hum. Then they parted, and Raven didn’t hesitate to start marking this beautiful piece of artwork. Her mouth found it’s way down to Apple’s neck, and Apple let out her very first moan when there was a dark purple spot now on her neck. Not lipstick. A lovebite. Oh yeah. A few more, poor Apple would have to wear a thick scarf, and then...

“Can... Can I um... Could I remove your bra?” Raven asked shyly, and was met with a soft peck on her lips.

“Of course. I’m yours, Raven. You can do whatever you want with me.”

Raven almost pounced, messily and hungrily removing that silky and frilly white cupped bra, discarding it onto the ground along with everything else. Raven was in her underwear too, but the focus was on her darling lover. The only thing she cared about. The only thing worth the focus.

Apple breathed hard when soft plum-colored lips found their first of many targets, a perked pink nipple, the left of two magnificent and round hefts. Her hands rubbed Raven’s shoulders, and she hummed in delight when she was carressed and groped and the other nipple was taken care of just as the first, and then, Raven’s eyes were almost predatory, mouth hovering over that sacred last bit of cloth, covering the most precious and private part of a woman. Raven dared to ask permission, in her softest and most loving voice, to taint her innocent angel, with only the most intimate acts of love.

“Apple? Um... can I continue?” Bad way to put it. She cleared her throat, straightened her back, and looked her girlfriend dead in the eye.

“Can I take your virginity?”

* * *

 

Raven opened her eyes, just like that. Fluttering with a groan, she reached up to wipe away the odd stinging feeling on her cheek and neck, before looking down at an uncomfortable buzz in her loins. Great. First wet dream and it’s when she’s in a casket. Apple White’s magical warm wet tears and very attractive body brought Raven Queen back to life and awakening just like that. And she hadn’t even gotten to the best damn part. But wait... her lips were warm...

Blinking her tired eyes, she barely noticed the faded silhouette of someone literally standing over her, she was still shaking off the fatigue of being asleep. She had to wake her body up after her mind.

Raven stretched her body until a comforting _“Pop!”_ sounded from her shoulders, and then she stretched her legs till her muscles tensed, before raising her arms and attempting to throw the glass lid off of her casket before she realized she was throwing her arms at air. Oops. The princess of darkness arose from her slumber, yawning before her hand rose to her lips, still warm as if... they had just been in contact with something for a minute... Raven looked up to see the one person she wanted to see, and a soft gasp left her lips next.

“R... Raven...?” Apple White whispered in absolute and utter surprise. And also disbelief. Embarrassment too, by golly.

* * *

 

Apple couldn’t believe her own baby blue eyes. Raven... was alive...? Breathing and blinking, sitting up and... awake? Oh gosh... the magic worked! True Love’s kiss really worked!

She’d just finished writing some very important things in her room before needing a break. Hours had passed and she just couldn’t stay away from her beloved’s body and side, so she thought she could relax a little. She needed some air and some free space to think, and so travelling back to the Enchanted Forest, she wanted to try True Love’s kiss, despite all that had happened. And it worked... The magic kiss worked... and Raven... Raven still loved her.

They just stayed there for a moment, locking eyes with reserved breaths, before Raven slowly got to her feet, using the edges of the casket as a crutch, before her covered feet awkwardly folded upon the ground, and she kicked her heels off, sending them flying. She wanted to feel the grass under her bare feet. Being asleep in a magic trance like that for however long she was out, she missed feeling and touching things, and of course, she missed Apple. She would have stayed within her thoughts if the sound of a soft whimper hadn’t interrupted her, and of course some sniffling. Raven looked up from her bare feet to her opposer, at big blue teary eyes, a quivering bottom lip, and streams running down angelic cheeks, and dripping off her chin. Poor Apple White was crying!

“I never thought I’d be able to look into your eyes again..” Apple whispered, literally shaking as she stood in front of her ex partner, before realizing that Raven was incredibly weak, so she quickly opened arms to help, feeling awkward but also relieved when Raven gently pushed herself off of leaning against the casket, to fall literally into Apple’s oddly strong arms. Apple almost dragged Raven’s body over to the big tree so they had a new special place to rest, against the sprites’s magic purple and brown tree, next to Raven’s casket. A new indented curve, for their bodies to sit in together. A whole new place of love.

“Are you okay?” Apple asked softly, holding Raven’s body against her own, holding her hand once more while her other hand was around Raven’s waist to comfort her weak shaking form.

Raven nodded, taking a deep breath, blinking and rubbing her face with a free hand.

She didn’t know how long she was out, and she didn’t really show it, but she was beyond overjoyed that Apple has kissed her awake like that. Our girls were back together! What a wonderful reunion, don’t you think?

“I’ll be fine once I get more comfortable.” Raven said honestly, cuddling her head into Apple’s neck crook, and keeping their hands entwined, while she took a yawn and closed her eyes for a moment.

“Are you going back to sleep?” Apple asked softly, half teasing and half serious.

“No. I’m just resting. Relaxing. Waking up. Getting comfortable now that I’m back after...”

“Three days.”

_“What?!”_

That long?! Dang... what a strong curse she’d laid upon herself. Taking another deep breath, Raven figured she had to come clean about her odd dreamscape adventure. Nobody ever talked about those when sleep curses were involved, huh.

“Hey Raven? Did you... see anything while you were asleep? Because like... My mother had visions and dreams when she was asleep... I was just wondering if you saw anything..” Apple murmured, making Raven cuddle closer a little and blush.

Huh. How did she know.

“Yeah... I saw you.” She began bluntly, before she was suddenly interrupted.

Before Raven could continue, Apple’s hand was already on Raven’s jaw, having turned her head a bit, stroking the jawline as one did lovingly, lips skating across lips ever so gently as if afraid that one little bit of pressure would break the poor dark bird.

Turning her body so she now sat comfortably on Apple’s lap, their lips slowly began to get a little rougher in their kiss, hands gliding along arms and thighs as closed eyes fluttered with breaths hitched and soft whimpers coming from the lighter of the two. They would talk later. Definitely. But as of right now, all they needed was each other. Hugging and holding each other, they only stopped their heavy making out when they were almost gasping for air. Giving each other half-lidded stares full of True Love, breaths and racing hearts fueling their lust, it wasn’t long before arms and hands were on hips and shoulders, and lips locked in hot battle once more. Just like Raven’s dream, but better.

Tops thrown aside, lips still locking, Raven’s hands furiously trying to remove Apple\s dress/skirt. Apple’s lips and teeth found their way on Raven’s neck, causing Raven to moan loudly, her neck was always a weak spot. Especially when Apple did this... She bit. Apple bit her neck gently, sucking a little, until she was sure, and she checked, there was a beautifully dark spot, low enough to be covered with a collar or a scarf. Giving another on the same side, then a third on the other side, Apple’s own hands were fiddling with Raven’s skirt buttons, before Raven stopped her, needing to catch her breath for a minute.

“Apple, wait... I just woke up...” Raven huffed, nuzzling Apple’s neck again. She had to come clean about her dreams, they had to talk about everything that happened, before Raven could continue anything.

She held Apple’s sides, breathing hard through her nose, before she came clean about the first half of the dream. The second half was much too embarrassing. The darkness she went through, the evil scenes, even the romantic beginning in the field of flowers. She told Apple that she saw the funeral, she saw Apple with a Will, with marriage papers she thought she’d never use... All the stuff that was a little easier to talk to. The whole time, Apple listened carefully and with focus, before Raven suddenly stopped, and changed subjects.

“So um... I think we should talk about... us, too...” Great. The most awkward and horrible part...

“I’m really sorry, the way I acted and treated you.” Wait what? Apple was shocked by such words from Raven, especially since she was the one most at fault.

“I didn’t understand why you shut me out suddenly, and... I didn’t want to live in a world without you, or your love... So I...” Tears welled in Raven’s eyes as she lowered her head, before it was lifted again, and foggy eyes met clear ones. It was Apple’s turn to speak.

“Raven..” Her voice was soft, loving, sincere, gentle. “I should be apologizing to you. Which I am. I’m so so sorry for what I put you through... I shut you out after being shocked by Ashlyn walking in on us... I spread rumours about you to try and ease the pain... I pushed you so far, I practically made you... put yourself to sleep...” Apple was crying too. They both felt so guilty...

“I’m sorry I... put myself in a sleeping curse...”

“I’m sorry I hurt you so badly...”

They looked into each other’s eyes, coming to a apologetic conclusion. And without words, they forgave each other. They’d make up more, but as for right now... They wanted to be close. They could talk, they would make up completely later. They just... Raven wanted Apple. And Apple wanted Raven.

“We can apologize more later... talk about everything later... Raven... I... I want you...” Apple whispered, before slowly moving close again, and Raven nodded, kissing her cheek, then let their lips brush so delicately, and then they began to kiss. More lovingly, like they were the only people in the world. They were all that mattered to one another.

“I love you..” Apple huffed, resting her head against Raven’s shoulder, shaking with fear, with love, with lust, with all of her emotions at once. She took a long breath through her nose, and before she could even begin her next thought,

“I love you too Apple. I love you so much... I really don’t want to live without you. I... I know it’s sappy, but... I just have to get it out.”

Apple nodded, staring at her like a moth to a flame, cat to catnip. She would let Raven speak.

“We’ve been through a lot. You want me, and I want you. Apple White... Please...”

“Yes. You don’t have to say it, Raven. I understand.”

“But I want to...” She pouted, making Apple giggle.

“Apple White... I love you with all my heart, body and soul. All my being. Will you be my girlfriend, my partner, my other half?”

“I will. Raven Queen, I accept.”

And with that, their bodies melted into one.

Lips once more collided with each other, hands slid across the sides of bodies, eyes closed, breaths ragged through noses, hearts beating as one.

* * *

 

_You’ve come this far. Time to give the people what they want._

_Warning ahead for extreme sexual content, blood warning ( ✧≖ ͜ʖ≖) that’s about it? Yeah. Finally. My very first complete smut scene, and y’all finally get what you’ve been aching and itching for for about 6 months. Your patience is granted._

_Enjoy~_

* * *

 

The hot kissing continued. They were hungry, thirsty for one another. Lips mashing and tongues fighting for dominance. They quickly discarded their outfits, Apple was extremely aroused by how confident and aroused Raven was. Apple had been placed on a makeshift blanket once again, under a huge tree with a great sky above the forest. They were down to their underwear, Apple looking so beautiful and innocent... some dark park inside Raven, lovingly of course, wanted to ruin that. They looked like they were about to pass out however, from how their eyes were half-lidded, breathing ragged. Apple lied there ao angelically, hair still curled but a little messy underneath her, uncovered breasts heaving, her heart having nothing but true love for her girlfriend, as she waited patiently for Raven’s next move.

“What are you staring at?” Apple asked softly, raising a hand to brush her lover’s cheek, only for it to be caught, and her wrist kissed ever so softly, making Apple shiver and bite her lip.

“Only the most gorgeous woman in all the land.” Raven replied, trailing her tongue from Apple’s wrist to the tip of her pointer finger, making Apple squeak and attempt to cover her mouth in shame, which only made Raven laugh.

Apple was practically squirming, and when Raven’s eyes trailed down Apple’s magnificent form, her eyes sparkled at a jewel waiting to be toyed with. That and her nose twitched of course.

“Apple?” Raven asked softly, releasing the hand and slowly crawling over Apple’s body, till she hovered over her face. Apple in turn blushed her hardest, eyes wide with curiosity.

“Yes, Raven?”

“I want your virginity.” She said out flatly, expecting a _“No way!”_ or some sort of _“What?!”_

But Apple hid her mouth and nose under her hands like a mask, her eyes flicking from side to side nervously as if making sure no one else was around, before in the softest voice, she said...

“okay...”

Raven nodded, not wasting any time. Giving Apple the kiss she desperately needed, giving another soft hickey upon her neck, then leaving wet kisses in a trail, down to just before the panty line. Apple wiped all the kisses away because they made her cold, but she was about to warm right up in a minute.

“I can take these off?” Raven asked softly, chuckling when Apple replied with,

“you don’t need to ask...”

Carefully, gently, she hooked her fingers under the elastic straps, making Apple shiver and whimper, and slowly sliding them down her legs, off her ankles, setting them aside, she admired the treasure of Apple White. Her entire body, laid out just for Raven Queen.

“You’re so beautiful...” Raven whispered breathlessly, thinking she might cry from such a gorgeous person, a beautiful thing. Beautiful things always make people cry!

Apple blushed hard and covered her face again, her elbows covering her nipples, but her legs very slowly opened up for longing of Raven’s touch.

Raven delivered, leaning down to place the gentlest of kisses upon Apple’s little button, making her jolt, and her legs open more.

 _“Raven!!”_ She said harshly, having never touched there or been touched there before. The dark princess giggled, giving her a mischievous look.

“Do I have to tie you down?” She teased, in which Apple shook her head furiously No.

Facing the prize again, Apple’s legs spread generously enough, Raven had never done this before, ever, so she was completely in the dark. Very cautiously, curiously, she trailed a finger right through Apple’s wet lips, across her button, and right into the soft and neatly trimmed patch of hair just above her lips, in which she curiously gave a little scratch with her finger, making the submissive princess groan. Then Raven travelled back down, to the odd thick skin that seperated the anus from the vagina. She would have kept leaving shiny little lines, if Apple hadn’t suddenly spoke up, in the hottest and cutest way. She begged.

“R-Raven... _please,_ g-go... _inside...”_

Raven froze, looking literally shocked at Apple. She never knew Apple could beg, and it was the best damn thing in the whole damn world. Yep. I wrote it twice.

“Wh-what? W-wa-was that t-too much?” Apple stammered, feeling ashamed all of a sudden, before she moaned loudly at a single finger protruding her entrance.

Guess not.

Raven had only put the tip of her pointer finger inside, Apple was oozing and quivering at the same time. It was so tight! She was definitely a pure virgin. Beautiful. Apple was precious. Giving her thigh a warm and loving kiss, Raven had to ask, to be safe.

“Have you ever um... touched yourself before?”

“N-no... my mother told me doing so was a sin, and only your partner should be the first to grace such a sacred body part.”

God Apple was so damn precious.

“After Marriage, right?” Raven teased, getting a glare from Apple before a huff. And her next phrase caught the bird completely off guard.

“You’re worth it to me...”

Raven could have died right there and she would be happy. Her heart practically leapt out of her chest and if this was like an 80s cartoon, it would have. So she gave her beloved princess what she wanted, pushed her whole pointer finger inside Apple’s vagina as far as it would go, listening to Apple’s breath hitching and gasping while also focusing her eyes on her digit and her mind on the inside. She felt her nail scratch at something, almost like a... a block? A wall, maybe? Then it clued in. Right. Of course. How stupid was she.

That was the wall of Apple’s virginity. Her purity. Her innocence.

“I’m going to start thrusting my finger okay? You’re the boss. Tell me what to do.” Raven said, Apple nodded, and Raven began slowly moving her finger. In and out. Leaving Apple breathless. It took no time at all for Raven’s finger to be coated in fluids, and Apple had thrown her arm over her eyes, her mind focusing on that pleasure feeling. Nothing else.

“A-add another finger..” Apple ordered, wondering how it felt. Her curiosity was more than sated when the second, middle finger added to the first. Apple practically howled, the slow pace was driving her crazy, but she was still a virgin!

“Stop!!” She yelled, leaning up on her elbows, leaving Raven petrified, fearing she’d done something wrong. Her fingers stayed put, down to the very bottom edges of her digits.

“S-sorry, you didn’t do anything wrong.. this is my first time, I just... I have to get used to it.” She murmured, lying back down again. “You stretched me a little, it hurt.” Oh god. Raven hurt Apple?!

“You didn’t hurt me, I promise.” As if she knew what her dearest partner was thinking. “It just surprised me is all. New feeling.” That’s true.

They stayed like that for a minute. Raven’s fingers could feel Apple tensing and relaxing, stretching and trying to get used to this new feeling, the penetration a whole new field, and when it finally ceased, Apple was sure her walls were a little bigger from Raven’s hand, she took a deep breath.

“Keep going.”

Raven began pumping her fingers in Apple’s pussy again, very slowly, watching her chest heave as she tried to breathe normally through this odd mating ritual. She looked so uncomfortable. Why did sex always look so uncomfortable? This is the writer asking, not Raven.

“Harder,” Apple moaned, turning her head on the top of her dress, Raven replied without hesitation, thrusting her finger with a little moor oomf, causing Apple’s heavy breath to come out in puffs and moans, her back almost arching in virgin bliss.

“Apple, you know about the hymen, right?” Raven asked, relieved when the blonde nodded her head.

“It.. it’s um... the... the sk-skin... a b-blockage in the v-vag-gina th-that’s b-basically the fi-first time v-virgin wall. A-and you w-want t-to br-break it..” Poor Apple. Can barely form a sentence.

“I give you my permission.”

Just like that, Raven nodded and began to thrust a little harder. If there were anyone nearby, they’d definitely hear Apple’s moans and breathing.

“Break me,” she begged Raven, who’s fingertips were hitting the wall now. Each hard thrust drew her closer to victory, but also made Apple’s body tense up, hands gripping the clothing below and the grass. Fear and love. Nervousness, anxiousness, awaiting. And then... like a flash.

“Uunngh!!” Apple cried, gritting her teeth as tears flowed from her eyes, and blood flowed from her sacred place. Raven slowed her thrusting to a stop, wiped her hands on the grass and quickly lied over Apple’s body, holding the shaking crying girl in her arms, hugging her closely while also hovering above her, until very weakly, Apple rolled them over, so she was lying on Raven’s body, wanting to feel her, hold her, listen to her heartbeat.

“Are you okay, Apple?”

“Mhmm...” She murmured groggily, cuddling closer to her beloved girlfriend, wrapping her arms over Raven’s body. Raven kept her arms over Apple’s back, before Apple spoke up.

“When I... When you went to sleep, i kept all your stuff clean, I busied myself by dusting... the teachers let me miss class for as long as I needed, they wouldn’t even let me into the classrooms, said I needed time off to grieve..”

Raven chuckled. Apple was so cute, taking care of her stuff for her.

“Thank you.” Raven whispered, kissing her head.

In that moment, there was no one else but them. Them, their bodies, their hearts, their souls. They were so in love it was ridiculous.

“Hey Apple?”

“Yeah Raven?”

“Um... can I... Can I kiss you?” Raven whispered again, craning her neck to try looking down upon her angelic partner’s face.

“You don’t have to ask, silly. You can take as many as you like.”

“I don’t want to take anything from you. It’s better to ask permission.”

Apple’s heart swelled. Raven would never take advantage of her, steal from her; literally or figuratively, lie to her, hurt her... Apple had found her princess in shining high heels.

Looking up, leaning up a little bit, Apple smirked as she leaned up on Raven’s bigger chest.  
“I will give you one loving kiss, if you give me three wishes.”

Raven was taken aback, very surprised. “Apple, I’m a princess, not a genie.” She reminded her, very confused at the phrase.

Apple just shook her head, smiling from ear to ear.

“The first wish, is that you kiss me back.”

“The second wish, is that you clean me up, help me get dressed, carry me back to our shared bedroom, and live with me again,”

“and that you stay with me forever. Be my bride someday.”

Raven stared in silent shock. Gosh, their hearts were already overflowing with love for one another. And if Cupid were here, she’d probably go crazy from all the power!  
Raven understood now. What Apple meant by “wishes.” She would not hesitate to comply. She would grant all of those things, and more. Her goal in life now was to make Apple happy. Stay by her side, and make all her dreams come true.

“I do.”

And with that, Raven and Apple’s lips connected once again, sliding against once another, until Raven pulled away, satisfied. Then carefully sitting up, she leaned Apple against the tree, then used some flower petals from the flowers laid in her casket, to gently wipe away the mess. What a miraculous and fairytale way, hehe. Only princesses, delicate with one another and in love, would do something as dreamy as use flower petals, to wipe away blood and discharge. Apple shivered and covered herself up slightly. Still beautiful and feminine and innocent as always. Such an angel.  
Discarding the petals when she was sure she was done, carefully and gently dressing Apple and herself. Oh damn... Apple’s dress had a little blood stain on it. Oh well.  
“Everyone should be in class right now. So we can get by without you being seen.” Raven had been confirmed to be in “death sleep” by the entire fairytale world. Obviously Apple hadn’t tried kissing Raven in front of all those people, so... trying to find ways to wake her up wasn’t anyone’s top priority. With a nod, Raven lifted her princess into her arms. Princess style, bridal style. Get it? Princess carrying another princess in her arms. The way it should always be. Raven carried Apple towards the school, just like that.

They snuck throughout the school, Apple giggling as Raven snuck around, dodging people walking about, hiding behind corners, until finally they reached their room. Nothing had really changed, their beds still pushed together as one, her stuff where it was before, and... wait. Was that... Seriously?

“You have a picture of me on your vanity with a kiss print.” Raven pointed out, laughing a little as she set Apple down on the white, gold and red side of the makeshift master mattress, after closing and locking the door.

Apple just snickered, blushed and sat up after making a wall of pillows to comfortably sit up upon. “Of course. You’re supposed to keep pictures of your partners.”

Raven just smirked, shaking her head while coming over to cuddle into Apple’s side, almost purring when Apple wrapped an arm around Raven, petting her head with the other hand, and kissing her head too. They stayed like that for some time, before Apple suggested they shower. Good plan.  
There weren’t a lot of words needed. They both undressed, put their clothes into laundry bags, stepped into the shower together, and both just sighed. They kissed again, held each other under the water stream. They bathed each other, coating themselves and each other in warm and soapy bubbles. Then they rinsed, stepped out, and laughed as they dried each other off, rubbing each other with soft absorbent towels. Then they dressed in their regular dresses before cuddling on the bed again. Raven safely and happily in Apple’s arms.

“Hey Raven?”

“Yeah Apple?”

“Let’s come out tomorrow. As girlfriends. For real.”

“okay.”


End file.
